Cosas de niños
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Una nueva idiotez mía. Mi estado de zombie continúa, pero me he decidido a escribir ésto. Un día de juegos "normal" para Bruce Wayne y Rachel Dawes, que se convertiría en tragedia. One Shot


**No, no, lamentablemente no he salido de mi estado de depresión, pero se me ha ocurrido esto, y dije 'A la mierda! Ahora lo escribo'. Así que, aquí les va otra de mis idioteces, digo, historias.**

**Ésta es de mis pelis favoritas, no se porque le gana a Twilight, pero es lo que hay: Batman Begins & The Dark Knight. Me identifico DEMASIADO con ellas, igual que con Twilight, solo que el Joker de TDK me hace suspirar tanto como Edward Cullen. Lo adoro (LLL).**

**Ok, éste trata de un día 'común' de juegos y risas entre Bruce Wayne y su mejor amiga, Rachel Dawes, de pequeños, 8 años. Lo que no sabían es que esa misma noche, una tragedia iba a pasarle al pobre Bruce. **

**Whatever! Los dejo leer mis estupideces.**

_**Batman pertenece a Bob Kane & Bill Finge. La trama es mía. Ambientado a poco antes de la muerte de los padres de Bruce.**_

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Cosas de niños**

-Por favor, Rachel, no te pongas así. Solo fue una broma -el pequeño niño rodó los ojos mientras seguía a su amiga, intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

-Pues no me causo ninguna gracia, Bruce -la niña intentaba alcanzar la puerta trasera de la mansión, con cuidado de no tropezar con alguna de las pilas de escombro que atravesaban. Encaró al niño que la perseguía, solo para hacerle saber el motivo de su reacción-. Sabes que detesto los gusanos. Y ese era de lo más asqueroso! -volvió a darse la vuelta, pero Bruce la tomó por la muñeca y la obligó a girarse hacia él.

-Por favor, pérdoname -la cara del pequeño no reflejaba más que sinceridad, y Rachel no pudo hacer más que aceptar sus disculpas. Suspiró.

-Disculpa aceptada -le sonrió-. Pero no lo hagas de nuevo.

-Vamos, vamos, no fue tan grave -Bruce se encogió de hombros.

-No fue tan grave?! -se mortificó su mejor amiga- No tan grave?! Es como si yo te mostrara un murciélago y lo pusiera frente a tu nariz. Que harías entonces, eh, Bruce?

El aludido se encogió.

-_Odio _los murciélagos. Y no es lo mismo -se defendió.

-Porqué no lo es? Dime cual es la diferencia, Bruce, porque no puedo verla -ella sabía, sabía que Bruce odiaba los murciélagos desde el accidente del pozo, pero no le daba miedo usarlo en su contra.

-Porque los murciélagos son un millón de veces más horribles que los gusanos.

-Ah, sí? -Rachel arqueó las cejas- Veamos que piensa tu madre.

Y echó a correr hacia la casa.

-Eso es trampa! Sabes que te dará la razón -rezongó el pequeño, pero era muy tarde.

Rachel había llegado hasta la puerta trasera de la casa, y después de entrar hacia la cocina, pasó una multitud de empleados hasta el recibidor. Bruce la seguía muy de cerca y gritándo cosas como 'Rachel, espera!', ganándose curiosas miradas por parte de cocineros y sirvientes.

Al fin, la pequeña llegó hasta la madre de Bruce, que era algo así como su tía. Era la mejor amiga de su madre, por lo que ella la veía como una familiar de lo más cercana.

-Tía Martha! -exclamó- Tía Martha! Bruce me ha mostrado un gusano -la niña se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Bruce, eso es cierto? -regañó Martha Wayne a su hijo, que se encogió de hombros en señal de afirmación. Ella movió la cabeza a ambos lados, desaprobatoriamente- Estoy muy decepcionada, querido. No te he dicho que a una dama no se le hace ese tipo de 'bromitas'?

-Madre -Bruce bufó-. Ella ha amenazado con mostrarme un mucriélago! Un mur-cié-la-go! -dividió la palabra en sílabas, como si temiera no haberse explicado bien.

-No es excusa.

-Además, seguro tú comenzaste, no? -Terció Thomas Wayne, su padre. Lo conocía tan bien que no tenía miedo de hacer esa acusación.

-Sí, padre -aceptó su hijo, cabizbajo.

-Está bien. Ya has pedido perdón a Rachel?

-Sí, madre -respondió el niño.

-Bien. Porqué no salen a jugar un rato?

Ambos niños asintieron y salieron. Antes de traspasar la puerta, escuchó a su padre decir algo como 'Cariño, son solo cosas de niños'.

-Es que _somos _niños -masculló Bruce. Rachel rió y el le sonrió.

Salieron y jugaron todo lo que la tarde les permitió. A las 6 pm, Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo pero principalmente amigo de los Wayne, salió a buscar al pequeño heredero.

-Joven Wayne? -se excusó el hombre- Su madre dice que es tiempo de que entre y se prepare. Ésta noche los acompañará al teatro.

El niño hizo un puchero, y miró a su amiga para buscar apoyo, pero ella solo soltó unas risitas.

-Supongo que es hora de que te vayas, bat-miedoso -El niño hizo un mohín ante el apelativo.

-Vendrás mañana? -preguntó esperanzado Bruce.

-Si quieres... -Rachel fingió considerarlo- Está bien. A las cuatro está bien? -sonrió.

-Claro -El pequeño le sonrió de vuelta. Se volvió hacia Alfred y no pudo evitar el impulso de preguntar.

-No podría Rachel venir con nosotros? -se lamentó, pensando en lo aburrido que sería estar solo en un teatro lleno de adultos.

-Lo siento, joven Wayne, pero solo han comprado entradas para ustedes tres -el niño bufó y, resignado, le dijo adiós con la mano a su amiga, que se perdió a la distancia caminando feliz hacia su casa, la cual estaba a solo unos minutos de ahí.

-Vamos, joven Bruce, estoy seguro de que se la pasará bien -animó Alfred.

-Gracias, Alfred. Tienes razón. Seguramente ésta será una aburrida noche normal.

El servicial amigo rió, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que, precisamente, esta no sería una noche normal.

De hecho, sería la noche más traumática de la vida del futuro hombre murciélago.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**No me quedó a las mil maravillas, pero fue lo que se me ocurrió**

**R&R para que salga de mi zombie-cidad! (Palabra que acabo de inventar) **

**(:**

**PD. A Gaby Hale Cullen +31, claro que te agregaría a tu correo, pero no apareció :(**

**Déjamelo con espacios & yo te agrego, o agrégame tú (:**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Pasen a mis demás Fics:**

_**-Algo Más (Twilight)**_

_**-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Coolaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)**_

_**-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)**_

_**-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)**_

_**-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)**_

_**-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)**_

_**-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! (TDK) (One Shot)**_

**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c **_

**(Junten los espacios para llegar)**


End file.
